Changes Come Quick
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Rory lives with Christopher in Texas, and she doesn't know anything about her mother. Christopher dies suddenly, and she is going to live with Lorelai. An the changes are just starting.
1. A call from heaven, or CPS

**A/N- Hey everybody I have a new story, I had it written along time ago, but I just got into writing it again. Hope you enjoy, and review if you think its worth furthering**.

**Disclaimer-**Who owns GG? I sure don't.

Rory always thought she had it good, she lived with her dad in Texas since she was born. She never seen or really learned about her mother, but she had her dad so it all worked. She loved having her dad all to herself. As she sat on a plane on her way to Hartford, she remembered when it wasn't so good.

One day out of the blue her dad brings home Sherry, that was just the beginning of what was about to come. "Hi my name is Sherry and yours is? Sherry had that I'm only being nice, because of your dad look on her face. "Hi my name is Rory." Rory said shaking Sherry's outstretched hand.

Christopher's cell phone rang forcing him to go in the other room for privacy. Meanwhile Sherry was on her evil step-mother to be act on. "Now I run you, and pretty soon your daddy won't have time for you anymore. Oh and by the way, next school how does a boarding school in Switzerland sound." She finished and went to find Chris.

Rory stood there feeling hurt by how this woman was going to change everything like Bono was changing the world. **(A/N-For all you U2 fans).** The next few days Sherry had moved every bit of her stuff in what Sherry was calling "her and Chris's house."

Chris would take the child support checks Lorelai sent and him and Sherry would go partying all night. Soon those nights turned into a week or too. Rory's bank account was getting smaller and her time with her dad was also getting shorter. Then one night the unthinkable happened.

Christopher came barging in one night, while Rory laid on the couch reading. Rory could smell the alcohol on her dad's breath, and she had to turn around to look at him. His eyes were filled with rage, and were as red as blood. Rory was too scared to even say anything.

"Rory look at this house, don't you ever clean it up?" Chris yelled as he tripped over a pair of shoes. "I do clean, not as good as a maid, but there isn't any dust."

He then staggered over to the couch and slapped Rory. She didn't know why she remembered that part the most. All she could remember was that she ran to her room, Sherry was off at work. Rory had a feeling Sherry wasn't coming back, so her dad was getting drunk to forget that fact. Her dad took off again, she heard him slam that door. One thing that scared her the most was that he was driving drunk, he came home drunk, but now she was aware he was drunk.

It was late and Rory sat waiting for her dad. He didn't come home the next hour or two so she thought he was going to be out all night. She was really tired so she went to bed. After a little slumber she was woken up at 3:30 a.m. by a knock at the door. A groggy Rory got up and saw who was at the door and opened it. It was the police, why are they here. Her dad not coming home didn't even spark anything in her thoughts. "Can I help you?" A groggy Rory asked. "Um, yes you can, are you Rory Hayden?" One of the cops asked. "Yes, why, because I really would like to go back to bed." "Um, we wanted to inform you that your father has just died in a car wreck a few hours ago. You'll have to come with us, were going to take you to CPS. I'm very sorry Ms. Hayden."

Rory had to sit down; she didn't fully understand what he had just told her. She couldn't grasp it, it seemed so unreal. As soon as she replayed the last few sentences, salty tears poured out of her eyes. "Ok, just let me get ready." "Yes, sure Ms. Hayden." She wished they would quite calling her that, it's was depressing to hear her dad's name. Her mind also shifted on who she would live with, or who would adopt her. Rory still in tears was taken to the CPS office in Houston. **(A/N- I have to include my hometown in one of my stories.) **Rory was given a cot in on of the questioning rooms, until she was awoken the next morning, taking in all that happened last night. She was then taken to a woman's office where she started asking questions.

"Rory is your name right honey." A middle-aged woman asked her. "Yes, mam." A teary eyed Rory responded. "And your last name?" She asked another question, which was the hardest to answer. "Hayden." Rory started sobbing again. "Were going to try to look up a responsible relative to care for you or we might give you a foster home." She said as she typed Rory's information in the computer as she talked. "Do you know a Lorelai Gilmore?" She asked Rory, it was the first result in her search. "My dad said my mother lived in Connecticut and I think that is her name. Dad didn't ever really talk about her much growing up, but I know she lives there and that's her name." "Well let me call her and ask her a few questions."

She dialed Lorelai's number. Rory sat and listened attentively. "Hello this is CPS, were out of Houston. Is this Lorelai Gilmore's residence?" "Yes this is her." "We have some questions to ask you. Ok…do you have any relation with Rory Hayden?" "Yes, I'm her mother, why is she there. She is living with her father."

Rory got up and wandered off so she didn't have to hear about her father again. It was enough to hear about it. "Ms. Gilmore, Rory's father, Christopher Hayden died in a car wreck last night. We are trying to find someone she can live with." "I would do anything to get her back, I just want my daughter." Lorelai sobbed out, she couldn't take hearing about Christopher, but she was glad to have contact with her daughter. "Ok, Ms. Gilmore, I will need you to sign a few papers, which I can fax you now if you want." "Oh, yes send them now, my number is (372)-496-3876 **(A/N-That's not a real number. LOL. Be my luck it is.)** "Alright they are on their way Ms. Gilmore; I'll talk to you soon."

With that Rory was on a plane heading to Hartford, CT. A place she heard about in history, not a place she would ever imagine she would be going. Second she had never met her mother, another feast she would have to face. Maybe, just maybe she thought, "This could be the missing piece of my heart, the emptiness that has lingered for ever."

**A/N- Ok there is the first chapter. I hope you like, and I hope I get lots of reviews. Well, keep reading I should get the next chapter up tomorrow or this weekend- School is hurting my updating. GRR!**


	2. Welcome to SH Not Crazy Pop 2

**A/N-**I know I haven't updated in forever and this chapter might suck. I had lines to memorize for a play and endless projects to do. GRRR SCHOOL!!!!! Well hope yea like! Review if yea want to!

**Disclaimer- **Wont ever own Gilmore Girls, except the creation of my story.

The plane ride seemed to take forever as Rory flashed back to things she wished she could forget. It was never going to go away that feeling of loss. The next few minutes Rory was instructed to put on her seatbelt for the landing. Rory braced herself, this was it she was seeing her mother for the first time in 15 years. As soon as Rory started to think about what she would be encountering in the future living here, the plane was being guided to the tunnel. Rory stepped off the plane and made her way to the gate. She saw a woman with a sign; it had her name on it. She made her way over to her.

"Are you picking me up, because I'm looking for my mom? I am pretty sure she looks like a soccer mom. She probably looks like she is walking stock for Wal-Mart or Kroger's. If you could just tell me where she is if you know her, because you just are fitting my description?" Rory ranted on. "Really, I'll keep my eyes open for you, oh wait I found her." Lorelai stated as she pointed her thumb to her chest. "Hi Rory, I'm Lorelai Gilmore, but the kids on the street call me mom." Lorelai extended her hand out for Rory to shake.

"You're my mom, you're so different than I'd imagined." Rory said and then stayed quiet. "Ok, lets go get your bags, then we can go." Rory had a morning flight so she got in around 10 a.m. "Ok". Rory was still in a depressed mood; also, she was still unsure about this situation. How were you supposed to act around someone you've never seen before? Lorelai wondered why Rory was so quiet. She took into account about Chris, but she wanted Rory to get better soon.

About a half hour later, Lorelai saw the Stars Hollow sign. "Well welcome home Rory. This is Stars Hollow; Luke's has the best coffee on the East Coast. Do you like coffee?" "Oh yes, I love it actually!" Saying it was burst of energy giving her power, Rory couldn't be so chipper after something happened to her life. It really shocked her that she replied like that. "Ok, lets go get a cup and you are so your mother's daughter." Lorelai her self was really shocked to hear Rory's voice so chipper. Lorelai was just as uncomfortable as Rory; she hadn't had to play the role of mom for 15 years. Now before her eyes sat her teenage daughter.

**Rory's POV-** Well I don't know why I spent time trying to think about things to say and do on the plane. She talks a lot, but I feel like I've known her for years. I want to talk more, but I'm still a little nervous about all of this. I mean she's my mom, so it should be all that weird. It's still so strange to say though. I just have to loosen up. Were at Luke's now, my chance to be more comfortable with all of this, even if I get five more words out. You can do it Rory.

"Ok, this is Luke's, after you." Lorelai said as she opened the door for Rory. Luke heard Lorelai's voice so he made his way out of the storage room. He saw Lorelai and this beautiful young girl beside her. He had to walk around the counter to meet this teenager. She reminded him of someone his kept so dear to his heart; she was a mirror of Lorelai. She could be her sister; I highly doubt that's her daughter though. She never mentioned she had either one though. Lorelai interrupted his thoughts.

"Luke, I'd like you to meet my daughter Rory." She put her hands on Rory's shoulder to introduce her daughter. "Hello, how are you? I'm Luke, would you like some coffee?" Luke said getting two mugs out. "Hi, I'm good, and yes coffee would be great. Rory said as normal of a sentence she could muster right now. "How are you like Stars Hollow so far?" Lore asked Rory with a coffee mug only a few inches from her mouth. "Its ok, I've just never lived in a small town. I've just lived there to long." She couldn't ever say Houston; it just hurt too much to remember.

The problem was that Rory couldn't even really explain how she felt about Stars Hollow. Her life changed drastically, she left her friends, she moved half way across the country, and the people in the town were weird and nosey. She also was going to be living with a woman she just practically met. So saying Stars Hollow was ok, was such a huge cover up on what she really thought. Changes were coming and she knew her life was never going to be the same.

They finished drinking their coffee. They got ready to go to the inn. "Bye Luke." Lorelai told Luke as she got her purse on. "See ya later, bye Rory nice meeting you." Luke said as he wiped off the counter. "That's Luke's…now on to the inn. I have to show you the school too. I would give you a better tour, but I am sure the townspeople will give you a better one.

**A/N-** Ok I decided to end it on that sweet little note. Well I should update maybe Saturday or Sunday. So, look for me then. Laters!


End file.
